rise_of_the_guardians_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Jade Windragon
Jade is Role played by: Nikki Van Davis Jade Windragon Full Name: Jade Windragon Other Name(s): Jadeyn, Miss Time, Age: 400 Physicaly: 16 Birthplace: Asia Occupation: Guardian of New Years Gender: Female Morality: Good Race: Human/Spirit Eye color: Amber Hair color: White-Silver-Blue Family/ Relative(s): mother(deid after she was born) father, Affiliation: The Guardians Allies: North, Tooth, Bunny, Sandman, Jack Frost, Cupid, Valentina Love, Jaci, Aurora Stardust, Symphony Rose Celeste, and Phoenix Nova, Nova Starlight Enemies: Pitch, fearlings, evil beings, Darkness, and Death Powers: Time, New Begingings Effects of power: Eyes glow Silver and her whole self illuminates Equipment: Swords and a Staf with Peatls on it First seen: On this wiki History Jade the Guardin of New Years was formly Sarah Lee born in Asia, She had a Dad and mom but Her mom Died After she was born. Sarah Lee was a Shy Person befroe she was a Guardain. One day She and her dad Got Captuped by Bandits The Bandits Said that they would Kill one and let the other one go of course Her dad Stood up for her and said "Take Me" Sarah would not let her dad Die she loved him soo much that she let the bandits Take her. Instead .. That Night She died with out her Dad knowing that she saved his life now this happened on the Exact day of the New Year. MIN saw her that night and had her Reborn in to Gaurdain of New years..Her apearance had chaganged to White Silver hair Amber eyes and a Rainbow Kimono. About Jade After Jade Became a Gaurdain she Wasnt Shy anymore She beame bold and To the point person. Her Whole Personaltity Type Changed but She has inner confilict form her past self She can Be Melancoly at times and other times Complete opsite. Making her wonder who she really is. Jade has the power of Time and New Begings. Witch made her The Second most powerful Gaurdain.She dosent Need Believers to be Seen. She is VERY social and loves to hang out with her Gaurdain Friends.Sicence Jade has Been to every time peroid she knows a lot of famous people form them all they way to early to now. And She has a crush on someone from the 1960's but will not reveal who it is Her and Valtina Love Get along just Great! Some times She Might have a Moment where she is not her self at all. Worrying what have might happened to her Beloved Father that Horrible night of her death before she became a Gaurdain. Powers The Power of Time: ''Jade has the Power of time so she can go to diffrent time peroids and times she can speed up or slow down time a very powerful thing to have. ''New Begenings: ''Jade has the power to bring new begings to people and grant their New Years resoultions and wishes. Time Pagoda ~ Home Sweet Home The Gaurdains are all Good Friends of hers So they all pitched in and made a Pogoda. Jade Calls it The Time Pagoda, She has a lot of windows Her pagoda is In Asia but Where No one can find it Only some people have spoted her pagoda. people that believe. it is also said that if you walk in to her pagoda that your News Years Wishes Will all come true. Relationships *North: Ally/friend. Jade and North are Great Buddies they talk alot about the past. *Tooth: Ally/Friend.Her and tooth Get a long pretty good but everonce in a while they might a argurment *Bunny: Ally/Friend. Bunny makes her laugh soo hard the two are great friends *Sandy: Ally/Friend.She and Sandy are Dear friends they love to talk a lot about their schdules *Jack Frost: Ally/Friend. Sometimes Jade thinks she saw him bulshing When he mentioned her name she likes him as a friend. but Cause she already has a crush. *Jamie Bennett: Ally/Friend: The two are good friends they like to make eachother laugh. *Mother Nature: Ally/Friend: She and mother Nature a a lot alike so they can relate to eachother and help eachother. *Pitch: Enemy. Pitch hasnt Even tried to Fight with her casue of Her Power "Time" But SHe is always ready incase he wants to Attack her at some unsectpting time. *Timothy K. Dread: The two are Good Friends they are sighlty similar so they talk and can relate to eachother. *Aurora Stardust: Ally/Best Friend: She and Aurora get along just great Making each other laugh so hard tears come out of their eyes! *Nova Starlight: Ally/ Best Friend: The Two are Great friends and Very Similar casue Nova's personality type is Melancoly.The two confide in eachother when things go wrong. *Valentina Love: Best Friend/Ally: Valtina and Jade are Best Buddies! they love to chat and hang out. *Symphony: Ally/Friend: Symphony is Great friend of hers she always loved to haer her play her music. *Jaci: Ally/friend: Jaci and Jade get long quite well and are good friends. *Alisa:Ally/friend: She and Alisa are Good friends to they love to chat and hang out! Quotes. dreamy face expression* " Oh heh heh.. im so tempeted to go to the 1960's right now...haha" (happy) "Nova!! Aurora!! im so happy to see ya here today!" "tisk tisk tisk.." *Chuckles* "Haha time is not that complicated!...okay mabey for you..." (To Nova) annoyed* "Jeezz people sure had to mess the world up!! I mean We had Better quaitys and Morals Back in the day Look at THEM NOW!! Evil! decpiton! Killing! meaness! Its ENDLESS!" while counting the years* "1920,,1930..1940...1950...*blush* 1960....ohhhh Boy!!!..*facepalm*" "Soooo.... *nervous laughter* okay..okay..i forgot what i was gonna say!!" facepalm* "OHhhhh Boy!!" *Aurora: Soooo Jade Have you been to the 1960's lately?. *Jade: *blush* Ohhh..plauzee...dont tempt me... *Aurora: *snckers* haha.. *Jade: No! No! your dont tempt me! dont! ohhh boy....*facepalm* You tempted me... *Aurora: *laughing* '''to some of the Gaurdains ' " Hey North!! Whats up?" "Hello jack.. soo whats going on today?" "TOOTH!! Sup gal!!" "Sandy! Hello!" *waves* "*smiles* Bunny! how are the little Eggs going?" " Valentina!! Hello! how are you?" Category:Gaurdains